Forgotten Parties
by EnchantedSailorBella
Summary: Bella wakes up with her first ever hangover and a whole lot of missing memories. What could she possibly be forgetting? And why was THE Edward Cullen sitting next to her? formerly o/s
1. Forgotten Parties

NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED! All recognizable characters belong to SM

* * *

I woke up this morning with a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I wasn't quite sure where it came from, but I knew it had something to do with last night.

Last night…..

What the hell had happened last night? The last thing that I remembered was Alice dragging me to that God forsaken party. I had a few too many drinks, and….well, that was it. I couldn't remember anything after that. Damnit, Alice was supposed to keep me from doing something stupid.

"BELLA!!!!!!" speaking of the evil pixie. "Get your butt out of that bed. We have got a class to get to."

I groaned. The high pitched squeak that escaped her lips made my head hurt worse than it already did. "Alice," the name hurt as it left my lips. It scraped against my throat and barely made it around my tongue which felt like it had swollen several times its usual size. "Will you go away?" How had I allowed her to take me out on a Thursday night? I never did things like that.

She knocked on the door. I wanted to kill her at that moment. Loud banging and high pitched voices were not good things for someone to deal with then they had a hangover. My first hangover, mind you. "Nope," she said popping the 'p'. "You need to get out of that bed right now before I come in and force you out of it. And we both know that you don't want me to do that."

I buried my face into the pillow for a few more seconds before deciding that she was right. The last time I had let her drag me out of bed, she had also dressed me, and done my hair and makeup. It was the perfect start to a perfect day. Not.

"Just give me a minute, Alice. I need to figure out how to open my eyes without my brain exploding." I snuggled closer into the pillow, wishing that I could bury myself there.

There was a tinkling laugh on the other side of the door. "Someone needs to learn how to hold her alcohol."

I nearly growled at her. I would have done it if it wasn't for the fact that my throat would have killed me if I tried. "It's your fault that I'm having to even try. You know I don't drink, ever. This is all your fault."

She laughed even harder. "Just get out of bed. Class starts in an hour and you haven't even taking a shower. I've got Advil and coffee out here. You should come and get some before Rose and Angela beat you to it."

I finally worked up the strength to get up out of bed and went over to the door upon hearing the magic words. Coffee and Advil. I flung open the door, and immediately regretted it. Alice wasn't tall enough to block out any of the light that flooded in. I groaned and put my hand over my eyes. "I'm up, Alice, now you can go and do whatever it is that you do in the morning."

Alice was still laughing at me. I didn't know if I was going to be able to deal with it much longer. "I'm already ready, silly. Now my only job is to make sure that you're ready for class."

I pushed past her, "Did you say something about coffee?"

"Yup," she said, far too chipper for my taste. Wasn't she out drinking with me last night? I could have sworn that she was doing shots with me before I blacked out. "It's already been made, just waiting for you to pour. Since you have no experience with this kind of stuff, I'd suggest you drink it black. It will help sober you up faster. And trust me, you're going to want to be sober," she said cryptically.

I turned to look at her as she skipped to my side, "What the hell do you mean by that?" I usually didn't use words like that, but most of my body ached, and I wasn't in the mood for her riddles.

"I don't know what you mean, Bella." Her voice was far too innocent. I looked at her for a moment longer before I decided that I didn't want to know what she was thinking. If it involved me, I was sure I'd find out soon enough. I was even more sure that I didn't want to know what it was that she was up to.

I poured myself a mug of coffee for myself, but Alice held out two Advil and a glass of water in her hands. She pushed them at me. "Take these first. You'll feel better faster."

That was an offer that I couldn't refuse. I took them from her and quickly swallowed both the pills and the water. I needed to find some kind of relief. Maybe in the process, I could find some of my memories.

I was relieved when I started to feel better only about ten minutes later. I stepped into the shower and tried to quickly wash my hair and body. I was quickly running out of time, and I couldn't be late for class. Mr. Banner was not very accommodating when it came to truancy and tardy.

Alice and I were basically running to class, and I couldn't understand why my legs were so sore. Had I run some kind of marathon last night? I was going to ask Alice, but she was avoiding all conversation. Something completely unheard of when it came to Alice. She always had something to say.

She pulled me into our Biology class and her attention was immediately drawn by the blonde nerd sitting in the corner. He was a history geek, and I got the feeling that Alice had somehow finagled him into signing up for this class.

I looked after her for a moment and knew that she was lost. There was no way that I could draw her attention back to me now. I sighed before plopping down in the theatre like seats in the front of the class. I hoped that we'd discuss something interesting to distract me enough from what might have possibly happened last night.

I felt the air shift a few of the girls in the class giggle. I knew what that meant. The blazing Edward Cullen, star pitcher of the baseball team had just entered the room. I didn't bother to look up. I didn't want to look at the god that stood in the doorway. He probably didn't even know that I existed, let alone the my lower body reacted to just his presence. As it was, I had to shift in my seat slightly just knowing that he was in the room.

The air wooshed out of my lungs as someone who smelled strongly of honey and musk, the smell of him oddly reminded me of sunshine, sat down next to me. And there was no doubt in my mind that it was _**him**_. But I wouldn't allow myself to look up to confirm what I already knew. I didn't need for him to catch me ogling. That was what the baseball games were for.

"Alright class," Mr. Banner mumbled to get the class to calm down as he dropped his briefcase onto the table at the front of the class. He pushed a few buttons and the lights began to dim as the overhead began to hum. I didn't like these classes much. They were far too impersonal for my taste. I liked when a teacher knew how to challenge each specific student. I couldn't wait until I was in a high enough level that all of my classes would be like that.

I flipped open my notebook and crossed my legs, leaning back in the seat so I could look up at the overhead. I was trying very hard to concentrate of what Mr. Banner was telling us. It was mostly the simply photosynethesis stuff, but I still didn't have all the specific steps down when it came to the ATP and the NADP. Or was it NADPH? This was going to be a tough semester if I couldn't get this down. These were the basics of life.

Something touched my knee. Okay, it wasn't something, it was a hand. It was a rather large hand, the fingers long enough that it wrapped nearly completely around my leg. I looked up to see whose hand it was. I looked up at the well defined jaw of Edward Cullen. He wasn't looking at me, but there was a slight curve to his lips that told me he wasn't oblivious to my reaction.

I didn't know why he was doing this to me, but I couldn't find it in me to remove his hand. I just tried to push it to the back of mind so I could focus on class again. What class were we in? I looked up at the overhead. We were studying…photosynthesis. That meant Biology. That's right. ATP and NADPH. Wait, I think it's NADP.

I was finally able to think about something other than the hand on my knee and the incredibly fuckable man attatched to it when said hand moved farther up my leg.

_His hand made its way up my bare thigh, scooting closer to the hem of my skirt. He was wearing the sexiest crooked grin that I had ever seen, only marred by the slight swelling of his lips that had been caused by our heavy makeout session on Emmett's couch. His hand made it to the hem of my skirt…_

I shook my head, drawing myself away from the daydream. Daydreaming was not something that I had time for. I needed to concentrate on the class. Alice would be asking me for notes after class. I knew that she chose to sit in the corner with Jasper for a reason.

If only Edward would allow me to concentrate. Instead, he was busy rubbing maddening circles on the inside of my thigh with his thumb. The motion was driving me absolutely crazy.

_He pushed me against the door of the room that he'd just pulled me in. Neither of us could take it any longer. The sexual tension had been building between us the whole fucking night and I needed to find some sort of release. His lips pried mine open and his tongue delved in. I gasped into his mouth as his hands snaked their way up my shirt, pushing the bra up and out of the way. He squeezed my breast and I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped my throat. He seemed to like my response because he repeated the action, harder this time._

"_Bella," he grunted into my lips. I didn't know how he could get a full word out of his lips when they were joined so tightly with mine. My only possible response was a whimper. He took that as a sign to proceed. "I need to be inside of you, now." I whimpered again, hoping that he would understand my consent…_

Biology, I reminded myself. I was learning about Biology, not Anatomy. Especially the Anatomy of the infuriating man sitting next to me. The one who's bold hand was now resting between my crossed legs. It was getting harder and harder to ignore the part of my brain that told me that I needed to open my legs and allow him access to the point where I was dying for him.

"Bella," he whispered huskily under his breath. "Where did you go?"

I furrowed my brow. "What do you mean, where did I go?"

He chuckled, "You can't play innocent with me, Bella."

I shifted slightly, wishing for some kind of friction, and he shifted his hand up further between my legs. He still hadn't reached anything that would give me any kind of relief, but it was far too much for me. This was THE Edward Cullen. He was not supposed to be feeling up someone like me. Especially not in the middle of a very crowded classroom. If he was going to, which wouldn't make any sense, he would do it somewhere that no one could see him doing it.

"_Let's go somewhere more private," he said as he nibbled on my ear. "I think this is getting a little too PG-13 for this party."_

_I couldn't get the words out, buI my breathy moans and nod of my head must have been enough to convince him that I was willing. He pulled back to look at me with those incredibly green eyes before pulling me from the couch and literally running down the hall…_

I gasped and looked up at Edward again. Could it possibly be?

He smirked again, as if he was able to see what was going on in my mind. "Are you going to answer my question? I hope you had a good excuse for leaving me alone in my bed."

I bit my lip as his pinkie finger skimmed the zipper of my jeans. "I don't know," I finally gasped out. Mr. Banner glared at me for a moment before continueing with his lecture. I lowered my voice, "I don't remember."

Edward's face contorted and his hand slipped away from my leg completely. I immediately missed the contact. "Do you remember anything about last night, Bella?"

I took a deep breath. There was something in his face that made him look like he was in extreme pain. "Things are starting to come back to me a little at a time. But, no, I don't remember much."

He looked thoughtful. He opened his mouth to say something, but then snapped it shut. He didn't say anything else to me for the rest of the class.

I was extremely frustrated because not only was he ignoring me now, but I'd lost all ability to concentrate on the stupid lecture. I tried to remember more about the night. Now that I knew something had happened, I wanted so badly to remember it. How could I forget anything that the man sitting next to me had done?

"Stupid, Alice," I grumbled under my breath. "Making me drink so much alcohol that I can't remember," I saw Edward's lips twitch in amusement as I continued to degrade my best friend under my breath.

Mr. Banner finally stopped droaning about the way that plants got their nutrition and starting packing up his briefcase again. I was pulling the strap of my messenger bag across my shoulder when Edward's fingers intertwined through mine and he was pulling me through the crowd of students who were heading to their next class.

I wouldn't have been able to keep up with him if he wasn't dragging me along. I was barely able to breathe at this pace, not that his presence allowed easy breathing to begin with. I didn't know what he was doing, but he dragged me into the library. He never let go of my hand as he pulled me to the front desk.

"Is there something I can help you with?" the elderly woman behind the desk smiled warmly at Edward.

"Yes, I'd like to get one of the private rooms downstairs." Edward wasn't even breathless. He must do a lot of running for baseball training because I felt like I was going to pass out.

The elderly woman looked between us suspiciously. "Please, miss" Edward spoke pleadingly. "We have a biology exam that we really need to study for."

She continued to eye us. "Young man, you know that you need to be in the honors college to rent out one of those rooms."

Edward smiled and held out his student ID for her to see. "Yes, ma'am. Edward Cullen. Honor's College."

She looked down at his ID and handed him an old key. "Room 218. Just go down to the second floor. The study rooms are along the back wall."

He sent her a dazzling smile before pulling me to the elevators. One was already on our floor and Edward pulled me in without even breaking his stride.

I had finally gotten control of my breath by this point. "Edward?" I asked, still a little light head. I wasn't sure if it was because of the brisk walk here or the fact that I was in a very small enclosed space with Edward. "What are we doing?"

He looked down at me, his emerald eyes studying my face carefully. "We are going to jog your memory."

My knees went slightly weak at his words. All words were again gone from my vocabulary, and I couldn't take my gaze away from his. The ding alerted us to the arrival of the proper floor, and Edward was again on the move. He didn't drop my hand as pushed the key into the lock and opened the door. Instead, he used our linked hands to sling me into the room ahead of him before following me in and swiftly closing and locking the door.

He pushed me against the door and glued his lips to mine. I couldn't get my mind to function, but my body sure knew what it was doing. Our lips moved together hungrily. It wasn't enough, though. My hands tangled into his hair, forcing him closer to me while his fingers dug into my hips to a point that it was almost painful.

The room was spinning when his lips moved from mine to my neck. He started nipping at the skin, making a slow progression from my jaw down to my shoulder. "You see, Bella, I had you just like this last night. You were writhing under my hands and lips as I devoured you. You can't believe how fucking good you tasted," he paused for a moment, "taste."

I tried to breathe, but I couldn't find the air with him talking to me like this. "You were too damn tempting in that skirt that you wore. I tried to be a gentleman, but the party was too crowded, and you ended up in my lap," he growled as he began lay open mouthed kisses along my collar bone.

His hands slipped under my tank top and he quickly pulled it over my head. He looked down at my breasts, "Yes, there they are." He pushed the bra up and out of the way before leaning down and taking one in his mouth. "You were straddling my lap and I could fell these little babies pushing against my chest. You can't imagine how fucking hard you were making me."

I gasped as he pulled on the nipple with his teeth. "Bella, when we finally got to the bed, you rode me so fucking hard, that I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to walk into class this morning." A small part of my brain connected this comment with how sore I had been running to class this morning.

"Edward," I gasped out, "I need..."

I could feel him smile as he engulfed my other nipple into his mouth. A strangled cry escaped my lips. I needed him, and he wasn't doing anything to help me. "What is it that you need, Bella?"

"F-f-fu…" I moaned and lost my words as he pushed his arousal into my stomach.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I can't understand you. Is there something that you wanted?"

I growled and pushed my hips toward his. "Fuck me." I didn't know how, but he'd pulled me down to a level of nearly begging. And I could tell, he was fucking enjoying it.

He looked up at me, his dark green eyes shocking me. He licked his lips after letting my breast fall from his lips. "That's exactly what you said last night."

I didn't know how, but I was suddenly lying on the table in the middle of the room. "Last night you rode me, but today, I'm going to fuck you so hard that you'll never be able to forget."

My breath caught in my throat. He flicked the button of my jeans open and pulled the zipper down. He hooked his fingers underneath both my jeans and my panties. He pulled them all the way down my legs, letting them fall to the floor with my flip flops. As he stood back up, he slid his finger through dripping folds and brought it to his mouth. "I'm not sure that you really want me, Bella." He slid his finger through again. "You don't seem ready."

I bucked my hips toward him, breathing heavily. "Edward, please." I groaned as he pushed down on my clit. "Please."

He smirked as he pushed down harder with his thumb and plunged one of his fingers into me. I moaned as he began to pump in and out of me at a quick pace. He added a second finger, and then a third. "Cum for me, Bella." His voice was strained. He wanted to be inside of me as much as I wanted him there. "I want you to be completely ready for me. Now let go."

I did. My body gripped down on his fingers and I exploded around him. I screamed out as my body convulsed with pleasure. I heard a zipper somewhere close, and it wasn't until he grabbed my hips that reality sank back in.

"Look at me, Bella." My eyes snapped to his. "I want to see your eyes when I take you."

I nodded, and he pulled me to the end of the table. Without any warning, he thrust himself into me. It was quick, and I knew immediately that he wasn't a man of small proportions. "Fuck, Bella," his grip on my hips was so tight, I knew his fingerprints would be imprinted there for a long time to come.

He began to pump in and out of me, going deeper with each pass. I didn't know that something could fill me as completely as Edward was at that moment. He leaned down and took my breast in his mouth again. "Your body is so fucking perfect, Bella. I can't even think of anything that feels better than fucking you. You are so God damned tight," he groaned, "tight and hot."

He picked up his pace and I had to grab the sides of the table so he didn't push me too far. He grunted and I felt him pulse inside of me. His eyes locked with mine. "No one else can make you feel this way, Bella. I'm the only person who is going to bring you this kind of pleasure."

I chewed on my bottom lips, trying not to scream as the pressure built in the bottom of my stomach. He leaned forward, grabbing the back of my head and pulling my lips to his. "You are MINE, Bella. I want you to say it."

He'd banded me deep inside where no one else could. I couldn't deny it. "I'm yours, Edward. No one else can make me feel this way."

"Prove it," he growled against my lips. "Cum, now."

My muscles clamped down on his immediately, "I…" that was the only intelligible word I got out before I exploded. White streaks pulsed behind my eyes. Edward thrust into me once, twice, three more times before he stilled and emptied himself into me.

He collapsed on top of me. I could feel his uneven hot breath against my skin as we both tried to calm our heart rates. When his breathing had calmed a bit, he began to pepper kisses along my neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and gently pulled me into a sitting position. He leaned down and kissed each of my breast before pulling the bra back down to cover him. The contrast of his actions was startling. Moments ago, every move had been rough and fast. But now, he was being gentle, caressing each part of my body reverently.

He helped me off the table and helped me into my jeans and pulled my shirt back down over my head. Then he leaned down and captured my lips with his. Our lips moved together slowly. He cupped my cheek and pulled back to look into my eyes. I sighed contentedly and leaned into his touch.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" He was studying my face, looking for the truth.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Edward, you are so ridiculous." I intertwined my fingers with his. "You didn't hurt me, though I have a feeling you did last night."

He kissed my forehead, "Perhaps it's a good thing that you don't remember last night. It must have really hurt."

I shrugged, "It had to happen eventually. I suppose there are advantages to not having to remember the pain. I just can't believe that I forgot anything like that." I gestured toward the table.

There was a mischievous glint in his eye. "Well, I suppose that you have a lot to make up to me then, don't you?"

I smirked back at him, "Is that supposed to be some kind of threat?"

He raised an eyebrow at me, that sexy, crooked grin firmly in place. "No, Bella, that's a promise."


	2. Remembering Halloween

_A/N: A little Halloween Present to my readers. I've been wanting to do more with this story, but didn't know what. So here it is, I hope you like it.

* * *

_

"ALICE!" I couldn't believe that she was making me wear this. Out of all the stereotypical and ridiculous costumes for me to wear, did I really have to be a vampire? "Alice, you have got to be kidding me."

I stomped my way into her room, holding up the bag with the ripped and blood covered eighteenth century dress, which really would have been the perfect costume all on its own if it hadn't been Alice-enized. But of course, she had to get her hands on it.

Her door was open to reveal that she was already dressed and ready to go. She was simply applying that last of the glitter to her face, because of course, she was a fairy. "Don't be ridiculous, Bella. It was either this or something that no one would understand. Because I knew that both you and Edward wanted something that wouldn't reveal too much of your skin, and that really didn't leave me too many options."

"But a vampire?" I asked unable to really get around the main point of the argument. Though I was grateful that she hadn't gone and gotten me a slutty nurse costume, I still couldn't understand why she felt the need to make me this dark, tormented, demon that couldn't survive without feasting on human blood. Really? Was that so necessary?

"Just get over it, Bella." She said waving me off toward my room. "You need to get dressed before that Neanderthal of a boyfriend decides to knock down our door and have his way with you because you didn't give him his daily fix yet."

I couldn't help but blush, though I wasn't sure if it was from the embarrassment or the indignation. "Alice, we aren't that bad."

She snorted, "Oh yes you are. And you're not quiet by the way. How you got away with doing it in that study room in the library I will never know."

"Could you please not repeat that?" I said in a whisper, although both Rose and Angela already knew about that particular escapade. "Edward and I could both get into serious trouble if someone found out what happened?"

"You won't get in trouble," Alice flitted over to her bed where she picked up her phone, smiling when she saw the message that I was sure was from her blonde history nerd, who I'd recently discovered was name Jasper Whitlock. For someone who was really good at forcing others to tell their personal shit, she was terrible about feedback. Seriously, she kept her own secrets like they didn't exist.

"Is he coming tonight, or is the poor demented pixie going to have to flit around the garden all by her lonesome?" I had yet to be formerly introduced to him, but I knew that one of Emmett's parties definitely wasn't his scene. Actually, it was hard for me to believe that he could handle Alice, but they'd been together for over a year now officially, and she seemed happy.

"He's coming," she said happily before turning her eyes on me. "And you are going to go get dressed. I'm not dealing with the repercussions of Edward not seeing you. He's already pissed at me for this weekend."

I smirked and slinked around the corner not wanting her to know that he was actually mad at her on my account, not because he was upset about not seeing me. Alice had forced me to spend all Saturday and Sunday with her two hundred miles away from our school, shopping. I didn't think she'd been serious when she'd said a weekend full of shopping. I'd kind of assumed that we'd shop a bit and we'd rest a lot. It had been a long weekend after all. But no. Alice had to find the one mall in the world that had a hotel attached to it and force me to literally shop for more than twenty four hours.

Reluctantly, I pulled on the dress that Alice had told me was appropriate. And if she wasn't a liar. For some reason, I had forgotten that women of the eighteenth century dressed for one purpose and one purpose alone, to attract a husband. So of course, there was very little that was actually appropriate about the costume that I was squeezing myself into now. It was a dark, stereotypically blood red colored dress. The bodice hugged me like a corset, pushing my meager C cups up to look like I should fall over from the imbalance, and I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't on the verge of doing so. The ties across the front, though they held the dress together just fine, looked as though they were about to bust open and reveal my breasts to anyone who looked at it for just a moment too long.

The skirt flared out and fell to the ground, giving me enough wiggle room that no one would know that I was wearing my converse rather than the hooker heels that Alice had wanted me to. It was actually kind of nice, to know that my chance of tripping over my own two feet had actually decreased a bit. The converse were actually a surprise for Edward. He'd recently admitted to me how hot he thought it would be to fuck me in a pair of knee high-high tops….and nothing else. I smirked as I realized what fun it would be to see his face when he finally got this dress off of me tonight.

As I examined the dress, knowing that I'd have to go back to Alice so she could put the finishing touches on as she saw fit, I couldn't deny that the dress did look good on me. Even though there were gaping holes in the skirt where you could see through to my black sheer slip, which luckily didn't reveal my surprise. I also could have done without the dark stains on the material at the top. Alice would go over the top and somehow have blood trailing from my mouth to the tops of my breasts, making sure everyone knew what the dark stains were supposed to be.

"Are you ready for the final touches?" previously mentioned demented pixie asked as she popped her head around the door to see me. She smiled, "Oh, I knew that would be prefect."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, yes, you found the perfect costume. Congratulations."

Alice snorted before pushing me down on my bed, forcing me to look away from the mirror. She got off on seeing my face when she'd completed her project. I'd never understood it, but she had this before and after fetish. And I decided that I'd appease her, on this one thing. And probably everything else, too. Sadly, the little woman scared the living daylights out of me.

"So what is Jasper going to come as?" I asked needing to distract myself from the pulling at my hair and the poking at my face.

"Civil War hero," she said sadly. "I wanted him to go as Peter Pan to my Tinkerbelle, but he wouldn't do it."

I snorted, "You mean someone actually said no to you?"

She shrugged, "It's really kind of sad. He would have looked great in those tights." Alice zoned out for a second, her eyes glazing over and her hands leaving my person. When she finally came too she shook her head. "Maybe next year. This year I'm just glad that he's decided he's willing to meet my friends. He's such a recluse."

"And yet he's dating the social butterfly." I shook my head which earned me a glare. I wasn't supposed to move.

"At first it was kind of exciting. You know, it was a secret relationship," Alice smirked as I'm sure she remembered the secret rendezvous and such. But then she shook her head, "Once I realized that this was actually something more than an exciting fling, I knew that I'd eventually have to draw him into our little circle. But then our circle expanded to include Emmett when he and Rose hooked up. Then you and Edward," her eyes sparkled, "Well you know."

"No," I said glaring at her. "If my memory serves me correctly, someone got me so drunk on tequila shots that I can't actually remember what happened that first night."

Alice shrugged, "Like you would have actually talked to him if you were sober."

"But was it really necessary for you to get me that drunk. I mean, if I was just tipsy, then I wouldn't have forgotten the night that was a major turning point in my life."

"Yeah," Alice agreed, "Then maybe Edward wouldn't have fucked the life out of you the next day in the library. Honestly, I don't know why you're so upset. It really turned out for the best. And if I remember correctly, you were the one who suggested shots."

I really couldn't come up with anything to say to her after that. It was true. I'd wanted to loosen up, and the shots had been the first thing I'd thought of. And while I hadn't made the safest decisions when I'd blacked out, I had ended up with my current boyfriend and love of my life. And maybe it was best that I didn't remember the pain of losing my virginity. I smirked, and it had taken months for me to 'make it up' to Edward for not remembering our first time together.

Alice clapped her hands. "All done. Now all you need is the fangs."

"Ew," I pushed her away. "I am not wearing those things. They're impossible to talk around and you know that people always end up drooling because you can't close your mouth and swallow properly."

Alice held up a little coffin shaped package for my inspection. "I wouldn't do that to you. These aren't the fangs that we grew up with. These are just caps. I just wouldn't suggest eating with them on. They're not supposed to, but they might just get stuck in whatever you're eating, and that wouldn't be fun." She smiled, proud of herself because I had nothing to say in return. "Now, open your mouth Missy. I'm putting these in so that we can leave. Rose and Angela are already gone, and Jasper will be there soon."

I wanted to argue with her, I really did. But I couldn't bring myself to. The faster she got those teeth into my mouth, the faster I could get away from her. And while I'd denied it to her, I really did need my daily fix of Edward. I hadn't seen him all day. We'd been texting off and on, but it really wasn't enough. I didn't know how it happened, but after that first time with Edward, I'd become insatiable. Well second time. Even though I knew every detail of our first time through Edward's retelling, I still didn't remember it.

"Done," Alice said before hauling me to my feet and turning me toward the mirror. I was right. Alice had painted my skin a pale color, only marred by the red leaking from my lips down to the tops of my dress. I wasn't sure whether I liked the fact that my prominent cleavage now had more drawing attention to it. Although, once Edward saw it, he'd not be able to leave my side. He claimed that he was always having to scare other boys away. Tonight, I suppose I could take advantage of that.

Twenty minutes later, we were finally making our way into the boys' apartment. It wasn't very big, but the entire floor had collaborated to create this Halloween party. So the actual party was actually happening in the hallway. The rooms had different foods and alcohol. It was really quite impressive. But I wasn't interested. The moment we were on the right floor, I left Alice to find her soldier. My eyes were trained on the copper mess that I saw slip into a room down the hall several yards from where I was.

On a normal day, it would have taken seconds to cross the space to him, but not today. No, today, the halls were so packed that it took me twenty minutes just to get to the room that I'd seen him go in to. And when I got there, I couldn't see him. It was disappointing because this could be a really long game of cat and mouse if he couldn't stand in the same spot long enough for me to catch up with him.

Suddenly, a strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me back into a very warm, very comfortable, very familiar chest. I smiled as I felt something sharp press into my neck.

I turned in Edward's arms and looked up into his jade eyes. I should have known that Alice would get us matching costumes. And I should have known that he was going to look far too delicious, as usual.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," he said leaning down to whisper in my ear. He scraped his fake fangs across my neck again, causing shivers to run down my spine.

"W-we just got here," I stuttered out. I could feel him smile against my neck. "I couldn't leave the apartment without arguing with her about this ridiculous costume."

Edward pulled back to look down at me, and of course that meant right down into my bodice. He smirked, "I don't see anything ridiculous about this costume my dear. In fact," his eyes darkened the longer he looked at me, and I could help but shiver again, because I knew exactly where this was leading. "You look so fucking good, I could just sink my teeth into you."

I bit my lips and tried not to laugh. Why oh why did he have to be so cheesy?

His eye darkened again as he leaned down so his breath washed over my face. "Don't do that, Isabella," he said in a voice I knew all too well. "My room is currently not available for the type of activity I want. Please, don't tempt me."

Releasing my lip from the confines of my teeth, I tried to catch my breath. There was something so commanding about Edward's presence. I knew that he loved me. He'd said it to me and he'd shown it to me on multiple occasions. But when he spoke to me like that, I was right back to that little study room, and there was nothing but pure lust radiating between us. I wondered if someone tried to get between us at that moment if they'd literally be shocked by the energy that pulsed between us.

He smirked, realizing the affect he had on me and leaned forward so that he could whisper in my ear again. I swear, I think I moaned as his breath caressed my neck. "Don't drink too much tonight. I want you to remember every moment."

I whimpered and pulled back to look into his dark green eyes. It had been over a year since that fateful night, but nothing had changed. I was still that girl in the stands at his baseball games that he could turn to goo just by looking in my direction. I was his, mind, body, heart, and soul.

The party seemed to drag on forever. I wanted to pull Edward into his room have my way with him, but the boys had turned their room into some kind of haunted house, and Edward's room was just one of the stops along the way.

I was torn between loving and hating Halloween. Edward looked more than edible in the costume that Alice had chosen for him. Obviously the outfits had been chosen together, because his too was torn and bloodied. But Alice had not done his makeup, so there was no blood dripping from his mouth, leaving me too look like the eve and the temptress.

Finally, the party eventually left his apartment, moving toward the rooms that had the alcohol and food, and Edward was dragging me away from the rest of the party. I'd had a few drinks, under Edward's supervision, and I was feeling all warm and fuzzy and ready to get Edward out of his clothes.

Deterred again, Edward left me in the kitchen with water, and went to tear down all the decorations in his room. He left me saying, "When you scream, it will be out of pleasure, not because you saw one of Emmett's stupid decorations. The heat of my blush actually made my eyes water. Though that could have something to do with the alcohol. It did have a tendency to make me a bit more emotional.

So here I sat, in the kitchen, by myself, thinking about my fuck hot boyfriend and how this dress was too tight, and how he'd been in his room for far too long. It just wasn't worth it any long. I didn't care what was hanging on his walls. He was all I could think about and all I could see.

When I finally reached his room, because it took a few minutes to get there the way that I was stumbling all over myself, he was tearing down the last of the spider webs. There were piles of things on the floor, but they were unimportant. I didn't even bother to look down at them, because a rather sweaty Edward had just turned his eyes on me.

One minute I was in the middle of the room, and the next my back was against the wall, Edward's lips attached to mine. My head hitting the wall stung and my eyes teared up, but that didn't matter, because I was finally getting what I'd wanted all night, what I'd wanted all day. I was getting my Edward, and he was going to fuck me hard.

I tried to lift my leg up and hook it around his waist, but his bloody cape and my stupid skirt were in the way. Luckily, Edward seemed to understand my grunts of irritation, because, he began to tug at my dress, trying to will it down. Eventually he pulled back to look down at his hands which were tugging at the strings, "How do I get this damn thing off of you?"

I shoved his hands away and turned around placing my hands against the wall for support, I revealed the hidden zipper to him. Quickly and deftly, the zipper was pulled down and he pushed it off my shoulders.

When I heard his gasp, I knew that he'd discovered my surprise for him. He leaned forward, placing his hands over mine, and tucked his face into my neck. Groaning, he thrust his cloth covered cock into my back. "Damnit, could you be anymore perfect?"

Humming I wiggled my hips back into him causing a growl to escape his chest. He quickly flipped me, his now forest green eyes boring into mine. "Undress me," he whispered gruffly. "Alice will kill me if I rip this, and I can't be gentle right now."

My stomach fluttered. I reached forward and began to tug at the various ties and buttons of his costume, wondering how people during the eighteenth century had endured the time it took to get their clothes off. If Edward and I had actually lived during that time, we would have gone through so many clothes that getting dressed would have been pointless all together.

I smiled at the thought, and Edward groaned as I finally began to come into contact with his skin. First I got rid of his cape, then his shirt, and finally his pantaloons, as he'd had the foresight to get rid of his shoes before I entered the room.

Freed of everything, Edward pushed me back into the wall, this time lifting me up just enough so that he could quickly plunge into me. "Mother of fucking Christ," Edward ground out as he pumped into me over and over again. "You are so wet," he ground out.

The pleasure that rippled through my body hindered any form of response, so instead I just groaned and dug my nails deeper into his back.

"Fuck!" Edward grabbed my thighs, forcing my legs up over his shoulder, so that the chuck star was up by his ears, and he continued to pound into my at a frantic pace. The new angle was painfully amazing. I couldn't prevent myself from screaming out. There were no words, it was just simply an earsplitting cry of pleasure.

"Baby," Edward grunted. "I can't hold out. Come for me," he took a few shallow breaths. "NOW!"

"EDWARD!" I cried out as my body clamped down hard on his milking him of everything he was worth. We both came furiously, and only Edward's weight against me kept us from falling to the ground.

As my breathing found its way to a healthier rate, I began to move my legs down Edward's arms, wrapping them around his waist, because I wasn't ready to be separated from him. Leaning my head back against the wall, I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the little aftershocks that continued as Edward softened within me.

"We need a shower," he said into my shoulder, though he made no move away from me or the wall.

"Hmmm," I scratched my nails through his hair, simply enjoying the afterglow.

Eventually, Edward did pull us away from the wall. Keeping my legs around his waist, he carried me to the bed. Gently, he laid me down so that he was hovering over me. He brushed my sweat damp hair from my forehead. "I love you," he said softly.

It wasn't the first time he'd said it, but every time felt like the first. I choked on a sob and smiled up at him, "I love you too, so much."

Leaning down, Edward brushed his lips against mine sweetly before pulling out. I whimpered as a cold empty feeling encompassed me, but Edward pushed it away by deepening the kiss. Carefully, he pulled away, lifting my legs so that he could unzip my Converse, removing each shoe slowly and taking time to massage my legs. He smiled, "I can't believe you actually bought them."

I just smiled. I loved this part of our nights just as much as I loved when he lost all control. I looked forward to this moment, when he would take care of me, when he would go overboard making sure that he hadn't hurt me. The only way that he could hurt me was by not wanting me anymore.

Once I was beginning to feel like Jell-o beneath his gentle hands, he wrapped my legs around his waist again, lifting me and carrying me off to the bathroom. Setting me on the counter, he went to prepare the shower.

While he was busy with the temperature of the water, I reached into my mouth and removed the fangs. When Edward began to walk back toward me I gestured for him to come closer, "Open." He obediently opened his mouth and I removed his fangs as well. We both smiled as he ran his tongue along his teeth.

He held out his hand for me and I scooted off the counter, grabbing a washcloth before joining him. With gentle and loving hands, we worked together to remove the makeup and sweat that we'd accumulated during our tryst. When all evidence off the evening was gone, Edward wrapped me in his arms and just held me as we stood under the streaming water.

He kissed my hair, "Stay with me?"

I smiled into his chest, humming my acquiescence.

"No," Edward pulled back, turning off the shower, forcing me to look at him. "Stay with me forever, Bella. There is no one in the world as perfect for me as you and there is no one that I could ever love even half as much as I love you. We graduate in the spring and I want us to start our life in the real world together. Because I can't live without you. Please, Bella, marry me."

Tears jumped to my eyes and my hand flew to my mouth. "You want me to marry you?"

Edward nodded, uncertainty in his eyes. He was scared that I would reject him.

"Yes," I whispered. Then I repeated it, louder, "Yes, Edward. I will marry you."

Edward lifted me into his arms, cradling me tightly to his chest as he kissed me. He ignored the towels heading straight back into the room and toward the bed. He placed me gently into the middle of the bed, then crawled to hover above me.

He framed my face with hands before bending down to kiss me. Then he pulled back, looking a little surprised. "I almost forgot." He reached over and pulled something out of his bedside table. He lifted up my left hand and slipped something cold onto my finger.

I lifted my hand and looked down at the solitary diamond that now adorned my hand. It was simple, it was beautiful, it was perfect.

Lacing our fingers together, Edward lifted my hands up above my head. He leaned down and captured my lips as he pushed in to me, ever so slowly.

"Edward," I whimpered, tears brimming in my eyes. "I love you so much."

I could feel his smile against my skin, "I love you too," he whispered as he dragged his lips down my throat. He sucked on my collar bone lightly before finally making it to his destination. Taking my nipple into his mouth, he stroked it with his tongue eliciting a moan from deep within my chest.

"Bella," he whispered against my breast. "I knew from that first night that you were different, that you were going to be so important to me."

He looked up at me with glassy eyes, "You accept me, all of me, for exactly who I am."

I pulled his face up to mine and kissed him with everything that I was, because there were no words to explain to him how much I loved him, everything about him. I loved both the dominating side of him that needed to take me hard and fast, and the side of him that loved me slowly and deeply, bringing us both to our release in the sweetest way possible.

Like now. I was so close to the edge, and I knew he was too. His thrusts were getting jerky. I held his face above mine, wanting to watch him as he fell over the edge. "Let go for me, Edward," I whispered.

And when he did, I fell over with him. He collapsed on top of me, the weight of him making me feel safe, home, loved. And I would have this the rest of my life. "You are my other half," I whispered into his hair. "We fit in every way. No one else has ever touched me the way that you have, and I don't want anyone else to. You're it for me, and I love you so much."

Rolling onto his side, Edward pulled me into his chest, hugging me tightly. As I fell asleep, I couldn't help but smile as I realized that this was just one more night that Edward had made sure that I would never forget.


End file.
